You must be kidding me! A slave?
by Lily Marco
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the worst situation imaginable. She is a birthday present for Draco Malfoy from his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over anything related to the Harry Potter series. I am just a fan who thinks about stuff the characters could do.

I never thought this could have happened to me. I had heard about this happening in the Daily Prophet, but I thought I being part of the fateful Golden Trio would be safe. I know there's no hope of escape.

Let me explain some things. My name is Hermione Granger; I am a graduate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry since last year and best friend of Harry Potter and ex-girlfriend/best friend to Ronal Weasley, and together we took down Voldemort.

My situation: I'm trapped. I'm trapped in a muggle-born slavery ring. Voldemort may have been destroyed, but of some of his son-of-bitch followers still held dear to their hateful ways.

This slavery ring sold muggle-borns or less delicately called Mudblood, women to pure-blood gits who think they own the world and have the right to be supreme because of ancestry. These women are sold and forced into servitude to do whatever their "master" wants until he sets them free. I find the practice absolutely barbaric... and disgusting.

I had no hope of rescue because this place could not be found and only pureblood wizards who are not considered blood-traitors were aware of its existence and had the password to get in.

"I want someone striking in both beauty and intellect. I mean after-all this is a gift for my son we are speaking of. He deserves the best. He will be so pleased for his birthday when he has his own personal slave."

I know that voice all too well. That sickening voice belongs to Lucious Malfoy, and I knew him to have one son, Draco Malfoy. There was only one person slimier than Draco Malfoy, and that was his father.

He paused when he entered the room and stared at me in a disgusting manner. He kept his eyes fixed on my while still talking to the keeper. I was rather scared of the look in his eyes. It was lust. See, the slaves had to wear very revealing outfits that no one, not even a street walker would choose to wear.

"Miss Granger? Well, well, well. I would've never dreamed that I would find you captured. I thought you had more sense than to get yourself captured. She will do, if I find her suitable after testing and questioning. She will follow me into the back."

"I'll go no where with you, you vial loathsome slime!" I immediately regretted my decision of insulting a customer. I knew the consequence of disrespect. I've seen the punishment dolled out many times on those that I had befriended here. All slaves had were each other to speak to, but of course it was forbidden.

The keeper, the one in charge of the ring, immediately raised his wand and cried, "CRUCIO!" I felt the writhing pain creep upon me. I was on the floor. It was utter agony. I knew the effects of this spell well, having had it used on myself before by Bellatrix Lestrange. I felt myself loosing my mind when the spell stopped.

I instinctively followed the slimy git to the testing area. After many awful, embarrassing, and rather creepy questions, I was told it was time to be "tested" for obedience.

I was told to fall on my knees. I, not knowing what was going to be required of me next, followed orders. It was when this sicko reached for his robe clasp, that I immediately got off my knees and backed away.

This was unsuitable behavior for a slave and before I could think, a blast of the Cruciatus curse hit and I was once again writhing in pain. He relented on the curse and I found myself hunched over in pain. He dragged me out of the room.

"She is resilient and rebellious, but I feel we will be able to break her. It will be worth to time and effort to train her to have a member of the Golden Trio under my command. How much?" I was thrown back in the enchanted circle that prevented me from escaping while negotiations were being made.

God knows how long later, I was collected. I do not remember the journey to Malfoy Manor because I was knocked out for the journey. The next thing I remember was waking up in a large bed that was most definitely not my own or the one I had in slavery ring.

It took a few minutes to remember what happened and where I must be. I curled into a ball and began to cry. I was a slave to a Malfoy. I wondered if he knew that I was to be his slave. I thought hopefully he would be too repulsed by me to make me do anything that I most certainly did not wish to do. Maybe he wasn't as sick as his twisted father. I shuddered at the memory of almost having to be "tested" by him.

I cried harder and harder till they were no longer silent tears. I was wailing and was sure there would be punishment for this. I couldn't force myself to stop. I was in arguably the worst position ever. I must have been very loud and not paying attention to my surroundings because before I realized it there was a hand on my back.

This was not a rough manly hand that I would expect to belong to either of the Malfoy men. I turned myself around to be face-to-face with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Shhh, dear. It will all be alright. You'll see. I know you're scared but crying loudly and waking the household will not help your situation. It is bound to get Lucious angry with you and that would be very bad."

I was so confused by her words I stopped crying. She is trying to console me by telling me I will anger the elder Malfoy man? Not very consoling. I turned away and buried my face in a pillow.

"And who knows, dear? Maybe you and Draco will learn to tolerate each other. Maybe even become friends. He isn't that bad, you know."

Of course she was saying this. She was his mother. I stayed silent, mentally making a vow of silence until absolutely necessary to speak.

"Everything you need is in here, dear. Clothes are in the wardrobe. The bathroom is the adjoining room there. And if you get hungry, you must only call on house elf Marble. She will help you with anything you desire. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room without permission or instruction. Oh, I almost forgot. That other room there is your own personal library."

She left just as quickly as she came, and I continued my crying, just much softer and quieter so as nor get myself in a situation where punishment was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This entire story is done in Hermione's POV. This means that if Hermione is not there it is not in the story and other characters thoughts stay concealed in their heads. So now let's get back to Hermione's predicament...

I heard the slamming of doors below me and was awoken from my much needed but less than satisfactory sleep. I had had nightmares all night about having to be Malfoy's slave. If reality was to going to be anything like those dreams, well let's just say I wasn't going to get much sleep. There are those eery shivers again.

I heard some muffled talking, but from what I could hear, I could tell Malfoy's parents were wishing him a happy birthday which meant that they were going to give me to him since I was the present. Shuddering again. Damn shudders. If Malfoy saw I was afraid I was done. I had to maintain composure.

I reinforced that mental vow of silence in my head and created another vow to myself in my head. I promised myself I would not be broken. I would not be controlled.

The door began to creak open, and I was in no mood for speaking, hence the vow of silence, so I acted as though I was asleep hoping I would not be woken up from my false sleep.

"Still asleep. Maybe we should come back later, Lucious." Narcissa whispered.

"Nonsense, my dear. She must learn that she cannot sleep when she wants. She will abide by our schedule not us by hers. She will live to serve forgetting her own comfort, Of course, in a few moments all she must worry about are Draco's needs. She is his own."

I wanted to hex him into eternity after he said that. All I was was a piece of property that could be handed or sold form person to person. He probably thought he could get me to do anything he wanted me to.

I didn't care what the punishment was. I was not going to make this easy on anyone. They could kill me for all I cared. I felt dead already. I have no freedom.

I have always been a free-thinker and not been able to abide under a schedule or a force on my life. Ever since I was a little girl, I was resilient and not willing to conform to anything thrust upon me. I have always had an iron will. I just hoped it would get me through everything.

"Who is this her you are referring to? And why would she be in my room?" the youngest Malfoy questioned without the whisper his parents had graced me with.

It struck me then. I was not in the room I had woken up in before. Obviously they had magically moved me into here so I would be available right away for the slimy git.I was in Malfoy's room- in his bed. Stupid involuntary shudders.

"Son, we have gotten you a special birthday present." "What do you mean? You got me a slave? What is the meaning of this?" "Son, we bought you a mudblood to serve you."

There was well welcomed silence for a minute before I was roughly turned over to face them. I feigned being woken up and was startled enough to pull it off. I was looking directly at Draco Malfoy who's expression was unreadable.

"Granger? Oy, Mum ,Dad, this is the best present ever. To have this lowly mudblood who has been so exalted as a slave and be able to control her. To have a member of the Golden Trio incapable of escape. I can't wait for that Gryffindor to be stolen from her without her precious Potter and Weasel to protect her."

I cannot say I was surprised by his reaction. He hated Harry, Ron, and I so much that I figured this would be fun for him, but I was going to make it fun for no one.

I remained silent though I felt the need to yell and scream and even cry, but I would show no emotion. I wished I could hex them all, but without speaking or a wand for that matter, it wouldn't work.

"So Mum, Dad, what are the boundaries with her? What is she to be used for?" "Anything and everything you desire her for."

Lucious put a little too much emphasis on those words and his eyes showed lust again. Shudders. Really I have to learn how to control my bloody shudders.

"But, now," he continued, "I suggest you ease her into things. This is her first slave home so she doesn't understand completely yet. Make her understand, but gently at first, Draco. We'll leave you two now to figure things out."

He left and Malfoy's expression changed from exuberance to something possibly resembling sympathy.

"Look, I don't want you here any more than you want to be here. The only reason I acted happy was for my parents. They stil believe this old pure-blood crap. I don't. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am telling you the truth. I really was upset when I discovered they bought a slave for me from the muggle-born ring. I am sorry for you, Granger."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief as her spoke. I figured now was as good a time as any to break my vow of silence.

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"Of course not, Granger. At least you haven't gotten stupid over the years. There was only one thing that I said that is true. I am sorry for you. I'm sorry because I know you won't enjoy anything I make you do, or well, maybe your body will betray you a little."

Shudders again. I felt fear. I was scared of Draco Malfoy. I never thought I would fear Draco Malfoy. I mean I punched this guy in third year. I guess, I could try physical violence to escape. Then again, I probably would get caught and my punishment be more severe than a little Cruciatus curse.

Shudders again.

Damn Shudders.

I knew there had to be a way to get out of this. I'm the brightest witch of my age and I can't even figure out how to get out of a hostage situation. Of course, if I had my wand this would be easy, but there was no hope for that.

"Trying to figure out an escape plan, Granger? Don't bother. I used to try to run away just simply to spite my father. Never got very far. He always finds what he loses."

I looked away from him. I thought I was starting to shudder, but it was a different feeling in the pit of my stomach. No not butterflies. Hunger.

"I'm hungry." I said quietly and shakily. "Hungry are you Granger? You sound more scared than anything. That's wise. You have everything to fear here. I can do whatever I want to to you. I can make you do things you'll hate and things you may end up enjoying." He smirked. I shuddered. I'm really getting tired of shuddering.

"You can have food. I may treat you like a slave, but I won't starve you. Even though it wouldn't kill you to drop a few."

Git.

It struck me then that at least the Malfoys were decent enough to give me decent clothes to wear. That is the only decent thing that has happened to me since my kidnapping a while ago.

It was probably the only decent thing that would happen here.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It makes me want to write more and update more. Please continue with the reviews. Anyway let's get back to the story.

WARNING: This chapter gets the ball rolling and has brief mentions of intercourse and some language. All staying within the T rating, but if offended by mentions, do not read. Also the shudders are a bad thing still. Don't mistake that for anything but a bad reaction to things. Also mentions of self mutilation.

I woke up with an aching in my back and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I looked around me to find myself in the room I first woke up in, but I had fallen asleep on the couch reading a book. Yesterday had been one of the worst days of my life.

"_So, Granger, I'm curious about your life up to this point. I want to know what kind of emotional baggage I'm dealing with. You still carrying a torch for the Weasel?"_

_I stayed silent. There was no way I was talking about my life with him._

"_Come on, Granger. I won't bite... Yet." He winked and smirked._

_Shudders. Shudders. Shudders._

"_For your information, Malfoy, Ron and I broke up. Before you get smart and say I probably wouldn't put out or something stupid that you would dump a girl for or something again degrading, it was a mutual break. We loved each other, but it wasn't a romantic way. We realized we were better as friends."_

_I took in a deep breath after practically saying that in one breath and sounding very angry saying it._

"_Woah, Granger, no need to bite my head off. What about Potter? You two find any romance?"  
_

"_No. Harry was too much like a brother. He and Ginny got married anyway." I just sounded annoyed t being questioned._

"_So how is your love life?" "Non existant," I replied sighing._

"_You a virgin?" He asked so casually."EXCUSE ME?!?!" "Simple question, Granger, are you a virgin?"_

_My cheeks flared a bright red being asked this question. Draco Malfoy was inquiring too deep into too personal an issue. I just kept my mouth shut._

"_I need to know. When I introduce you to bedroom duties of your slave hood, I need to know how easy to go at first. I wouldn't want to hurt you too too much."_

_I just stared at him blankly. I was more surprised that he was concerned the slightest bit for me than that he asked me about my virginity. But he made it sound like this was a normal casual conversation when he said I would have to service him. I knew things would hurt me whether virgin or not, but maybe tings would be easier at least if I told him I really was a virgin._

"_I am." I said quickly and quietly. I mean I was only 18 and haven't been in love yet so I wasn't embarrassed about it but rather I was embarrassed telling Malfoy. I thought I would still have time to pick who it was with._

"_Good to know. Now I know you must want to ask me some questions. But first I would like to tell you that I am not a virgin so you don't have to ask and be all awkward."_

_I stopped talking to him now and just sat staring in the opposite direction. My stomach growled loudly. He called for the house elf Marble and she brought us some quite delicious looking food. After food, he was much less friendly to me._

"_Go to the bed." He said angrily at me. This was it. He was going to make me do things. I would not make this fun or easy for him. Not at all. I stayed seated and looked away._

"_I said go to the bed. This will be a lot easier on you if you just do what I say."_

_I stayed seated still looking away._

"_Do what I say, Mudblood!" He yelled looking angry as hell. I was scared, but I let no emotion fall to my face. I stayed seated and looked away._

_This just made him even angrier. I knew I was going to be punished for this, but it would be better than being his toy. After all, I was a slave and supposed to obey my master or else. _

_The slave master relationship was complicated. A magical contract was made over me. I had no say in it, but the previous owner does. In the contract made over me had a few key points that I feel need to mention. _

_The slave will obey the master for all he needs whether fulfilling a need of anger as an object to be hit or used in anyway or needs of a sexual satisfaction. There were other points but aren't necessary to mention yet, but they would become necessary later on._

_Also, all spells used to punish the slave by the master will have twice the normal effect. It was a measure set up to maximized training and minimize training time._

_He yelled a few more times for me to get up and go to his bed, but I still refused and stayed seated. I was expecting a blast of magic to hit me, but instead I found a pair of lips crashed onto mine. _

_Shudders._

_Gross. Lips of Malfoy. Bad!_

_I pushed him off me. This made him angry as he grabbed me and pulled me back into a rough kiss that I gave no response to except attempting to escape, but his grip on me was too tight to escape. He tried to shove his tongue in my mouth but there was no way that was going to happen._

_He kept trying. Not moving his hands off of holding me to him as if trying to evoke a pleasurable response form me. That wasn't going to happen. He must have understood that he was not getting anywhere willingly from me willingly so he backed away from me._

_I thought he had stopped and was going to be decent, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, as if reading it, he pushed me to the ground and sat on me._

_I struggled hopelessly against him trying to shake him, but there was no escape. His mouth came on mine gain but not in the same rough way. It was like he was trying to be gentle now to evoke a pleasurable response from me, but still he got none._

_He looked at me with a phony sad look on his face as if that was going to do anything. Then he smirked and I felt a hand grab my hands that had been trying to push him away pinned above my head and the other hand beginning to rove places that no one should be touching at this point in my life, especially not this ferret._

_Bloody slimy git! _

_I struggled against him still, but he was very strong. He took the roving hand off me and used it to begin to undo his robes. He then grabbed his wand and used magic to bind my hands and keep them above my head. _

_He got his robes on and then set to working on mine. I didn't make it easy of course. I squirmed and tried to get away, but nothing was working. _

_Shudders_

_His hands moved to removing my muggle clothing under my robes._

_Shudders_

_His hands roamed over my exposed self._

_Shudders_

_Shudders_

_Shudders_

_Shudders_

_Shudders._

_He took the binding spell off._

_I slapped him square in the face._

_He slapped me back and with a flick of his wand my clothes were back on. _

_He roughly pulled me off the ground and planted a rough kiss to my lips._

_Shudders._

_He grabbed my arm and we apparated I guess to my room. He threw me down and disapparated._

_I curled into a ball and began crying. I let it all out and then took a shower._

_I explored the library, found a book, and curled up on the couch in my room._

That was my first day as Draco Malfoy's slave. If he had been easing me into things as his father had suggested, I had everything to fear. I cried for the third time since being here. I hated everything right now. I just wanted to get out anyway I could.

I went into my bathroom and looked around for a razor. Surely they wouldn't want me to be ridiculously hair. I just wanted to get rid of the pain. I wanted a release. I wanted to escape for a little while.

No one knew this, but when things got bad that was what I did. I cried then I relieved the pain. I hated doing it, but the blood made it better. The way the blood looked when it trickled from my body made me feel the pain I needed. That was what I needed most at that moment. I wanted release.

No razor. Just a potion for hair removal. Nothing sharp. Nothing at all. I looked around the entire room. Nothing sharp. Of course there wasn't anything sharp. I was a prisoner. They wouldn't want me to escape now would they.

I cried. That was the fourth time I cried. There was going to be no release for me from anything. I cried for so many reasons.

This was not the last time I would cry. I was going to be crying a lot more than I suspected. Things were bad. They would not get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hit a road block- writer's block that is. I have the story planned but I just can't seem to put it onto words. Also, when I finally resigned myself to writing again, I got stuck with finals. I am shamed for not updating. You all have the right to hate me.**

**So some quick info. I plan on having this story run a while. The plot will have many interesting turns. There will be couples in the end and everything that happens will surprise you- hopefully. This is where the story is going to get a little strange. And the slavery will not last very much longer. This is inly the introduction to the story. I bet I fooled you all there. The story is not about her slavery entirely. Enjoy. Now back to Hermione.**

Day 57 of slavery.

This was the 68th time I had cried since being here. That wasn't saying much since I cried every night. This time I cried just to cry. I had too much pent up emotion even though I spent most of my time crying. This time Malfoy called me many nasty names in addition to the usual Mudblood too many times. He was degrading me all the time as best he could.

I knew if I didn't get some kind of relief or release soon, I was going to explode.

That's when I thought of it. There was a mirror in my bathroom. Mirrors can be broken. They can cut, make me bleed- make them bleed. It was bloody brilliant. **(A/N Pun fully intended)**

I walked over to this mirror and didn't hesitate smashing my hand into it. One blow was enough to crack it but not shatter. It took five hits to get a good chunk out. I ran to the bathroom and ran the ragged edge of the cool broken mirror over my skin and watched the blood run.

I breathed heavily taking in the relief it gave me and the release from my problems it gave me. I shoved the broken glass in my pocket still stained with my blood.

I waited.

Just waited until he was going to come collect me. Then I would escape.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he came. I decided to feign obedience to him. That way he wouldn't expect me to attack, but when he came I realized I had no idea how to get out of the Manor.

I remembered something from the contact over me- if injured I am required to be properly treated medically, ethically, morally, and humanly.

He came over slowly. I thought he was going to attack, but instead he sat on the couch and patted the couch for me to sit on.

"I need a friend, Granger, You're the closest I've got. I wont hurt you I promise." I moved over to the couch. I needed to comply for now. Before I got to the couch, I tripped over a chair leg, on purpose of course, and fell hard enough to break my ankle. _Crack!_ Yep, it was broken.

He ran over and looked at my ankle.

"That's a broken ankle, Granger. Come on. I'll take you to the hospital room for treatment." He picked me up and carried me.

I laughed in my head. I was successful. I took the time to look at him. His facial expression was something I couldn't place. It was between confusion, worry, and something that could have been happiness. Did he like having me in his arms or something.

_Shudders_

The thought of Malfoy liking me sickened me. I knew of course it wasn't true.

I saw many interesting things on the trip but no sign of a way out. I saw many fireplaces, but I figured that this place was probably not connected to the Floo network nor did I see any floo powder anywhere.

There was one room that struck my memory where the others didn't. It was a room completely made of glass. This was the first glimpse I had had of the outside world in over 57 days. It was a beautiful day out.

The sun was shining and the only clouds I managed to catch a glimpse of were the extra fluffy white ones that you lie down and look at to see shapes in. I longed to be able to lie out on the grass and be carefree like I was when a child.

I missed my life. I had been so caught up in trying to escape that I forgot that there was a world I was actually trying to escape to. I had forgotten I wasn't just trying to go nowhere. I was trying to get back to a life I had- with friends and some family somewhere, not my parents unfortunately. They were still under the memory charm in Australia; I never found a minute to get there and unlock their memory of me.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I needed to get out. Even if I didn't know how, I had to try to escape- now.

I slammed my fist into his chest and was dropped. I tried to get up and run, but my ankle was broken. That didn't matter now. A rush of adrenaline took over when he got up with an angry look on his face and lunged toward me. I jumped and ran. I moved as fast as possible not daring to look back.

I entered a room to my right. That's when I saw an open window. I jammed a chair in front of the door. He undoubtedly had his wand and could blast through it any second. I looked out the window. I was high up but could probably survive the jump. He blasted in the room; his wand pointed at me. It was jump and maybe escape or surrender and never escape.

I jumped.

I fell a long way before I hit the ground.

The pain was horrible but I saw him leave the window to come and get me. One adrenaline rush later, I was running towards the large gate in front of me.

"GRANGER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I heard yelled after me. I couldn't get though the gate, so I began to scale it. It was a difficult task and was almost to the top when I felt a hand clasp around my foot. I didn't dare look down. I moved my foot upward still trying to undo his grip, but he pulled harder. It was my broken ankle he grabbed to, but I wasn't going to give up. I jerked my foot again and heard a sickening crack. It had obviously broken in a different place. The pain took over and I almost fell, but I was determined. I held to the gate and tried to climb again but put ore force behind it.

My foot was out if his grip. I practically jumped the fence at this point and took off toward the road. I wanted nothing more than to get away. I heard the gate open behind me and feet running toward me still.

I ran faster, but the adrenaline couldn't make up for the excruciating pain in my foot, but I had gotten this far and wouldn't give up now. I kept running; so did he.

I was on a straight paved road that looked like a driveway. I had no idea where I was, but I saw a forest and ran into it. Maybe I could loose him in there. I dodged behind a tree long enough to confuse him so I could climb it. I sat in a thick tree in a high branch covered completely by leaves. He was near. That's when I remembered the sharp piece of glass in my pocket. I peaked through a crack in my leaf covering and saw him directly under the tree that currently obscured my body from him.

I carefully and quietly climbed down. And stabbed him with the glass in his back. He fell to the ground and I took his wand. I used it to move his body to the open road. I couldn't leave him in the woods to die and accioed my own wand. It worked so much better for me. After a minute it came. I put his wand in my pocket and tried to apparate to Grimmauld Place.

It worked. I was on Ginny and Harry's doorstep.

Thank Merlin. I was finally safe. I knocked on the door to be greeted with Ginny's face that when it saw me turned into shock and anger.

"Hermione Granger? You have the nerve to come back here. Do you know how worried we were when we got your owl. You said you were leaving and never coming back and that if we looked for you we would regret it. You said you didn't ever want to see us again and now you're back at our door?"

"Ginny, I didn't send you an owl saying any of that. I was kidnapped. Made a slave. I was captured, raped, beaten, and treated like a piece of garbage that had no worth."

"HARRY!" Ginny called for her husband/

**Note: Told you she wouldn't be a slave for long. So will Harry and Ginny believe her? Will she be able to get back to normal? Find out hopefully soon! I will update as quickly as my mind allows me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry It's been a little while since I updated. Things have been hectic for a while. I am co-captain and point guard on my school's awful basketball team, and we have games coming up so we're training hard. Wish us luck, please! Also, I had some person problems that prevented me from writing, but those are gone. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

"Bloody hell, Ginny, you're going to make me deaf by screaming that loud- Hermione?" Unlike Ginny, Harry didn't seem angry to see me. He was shocked and possibly even relieved to see me, but how quickly turned to anger and sadness.

"Do you know how you worried us? Why did you take off like that?" "Harry-" Ginny tried to interrupt. 'What in the name of Merlin's beard would make you do that to us?!?! Just leave. Get up send an owl and leave?" "Harry." she said a little more urgently. "And now you're back? Do you expect us to welcome you with open arms? Do you really expect anyone to be your friend when yo could just take off again?" "HARRY!" She yelled.

"What, Gin?" He asked a bit perturbed about the interruption.

"She was kidnapped."

"Mione?"

All I could do was shake my head and collapse into his arms and cry. By now, the pain in my ankle had taken me over.

"Shhhh, Mione. It's okay. You're safe now."

"I know, but it's my ankle; I broke it." I said feeling a little silly. Here I was a girl who just escaped captivity and a rapist and the man who beat me, and all I was worried about was my broken ankle.

He chuckled and carried me inside. "Ginny, you heal her ankle. I'm going to get Ron. He was more upset than any of us because, well I'll let him tell you if he wants." He mumbled.

I sat on the couch while Ginny healed my ankle. In only a moment, it was fixed.

"Where did you learn to mend bones like that?" "A lot has happened since you left. I'm a healer in training. An intern."

"That's wonderful Gin." I said yawning. Before I realized it, I was asleep and dreaming.

"_No! No! Leave me alone please!" I screamed._

"_Shut up Mudblood! You'll make it worse for yourself."_

_He continued to rape me. He continued to steal everything from me. It was night after night. No relaxation. Just me crying. My tears drowning out the world around me._

"_Please stop! Please! Oh God please!"_

I woke up screaming with Harry and Ginny next to me holding my hand. The had levitated me to a bed. And off in the corner was a concerned looking Ron.

"Ronald?" I said shakily.

"Merlin, Mione. What happened to you?"

"Everything. Everything bad you could think of happened to me. Kidnapped, beaten, raped. I was dirt for a year. 10 months in basically a cell and 2 months as a toy. It haunts me. Of course it does, and now it will haunt me forever."

"Hermione, you can get better. It will take a while, but we will all help and-"

"Gin, I'm late."

"Late? How much?"

"A few weeks."

"Was that around one of the-"

"Yes."

"Are you?"

"Maybe. I want to find out as soon as possible though."

"I understand."

"What are you two rambling about? What are you late for, Mione?" Harry asked while he and Ron had bewildered looks on their faces. "And what might you be?"

"Harry, Ron, I'm late for my period, and... I might be pregant."

"WHAT?!?!?" They shouted in unison.

"Who was it? Who did this to you? You haven't told us yet."

I told them the entire story from being kidnapped outside my apartment to being enslaved to being Malfoy's birthday present to my escape, leaving out anything about me cutting myself. I just said I got the glass as a weapon.

They all had sympathetic looks on their faces but looked to upset, shocked, and angry to say anything until Ron.

"I'll kill him!" He said and apparated with a crack.

**Note: So I think I'm going to write a companion piece to this starting from the end of last chapter in Draco's POV. It is not necessary to read it, but I think it might make an interesting insight into later chapters. What do you guys think? Also, poll. Should I make Hermione be actually pregnant? What do you guys think? I sorta just added that in there now, it wasn't part of the plan. Also, I want to write a oneshot of what happened when Harry got Ron and up until Hermione woke up from her nightmare. Do you think this would be a good idea? Let me know in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: So again with the lack of updating. I thought after my basketball "season" was over that I would have more time to write. That didn't happen. First: My team lost every game we played. It was absolutely humiliating. Second: My family is going through somethings right now. My grandmother has been diagnosed with breast cancer. She also has mild dementia. They caught the cancer early, but nothing is sure. She has to get an operation and then most likely chemotherapy. The doctors don't know if they can operate yet because of health concerns. So things are rough right now. I would very much appreciate prayers from any fellow Christians and even well wishes from non-Christians. I am absolutely beside myself about this, but I really wanted to get in an update for my lovely readers.**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We would like to confirm your appointment for you test tomorrow. Please send us a confirmation back with our owl._

_ -St. Mungo's_

I scrawled down my confirmation and lied back down. It had been a week since my great escape.

When Ron disapparated to go kill Malfoy, he found that there were wards up on the Manor and if course he couldn't get in the gate. We went to the ministry, and an investigation has been opened, but no promises have been made.

This ring seemed to be pretty good at covering their asses by pretending not to exist. The Malfoys were questioned and their Manor searched, but no evidence was found to support my claims. I offered my memories and to take Veritaserum.

I gave the ministries all of my memories surrounding the ordeal. They have had no success locating the slavery ring and the Malfoys were arrested and are awaiting trial. Their claim is that memories can always be tampered. The official trial is this weekend. Three days from now. Two days after my appointment to find out if I am pregnant with the spawn of Satan.

I really shouldn't call my baby that if I am pregnant. I know. A baby would be half me after all, but at the same time it would be half Satan. Product of Satan would be more appropriate because it wouldn't insinuate that my baby was a spawn. Spawn just sounds too evil.

Of course, if I am pregnant I will never know what my baby would be like. I have already decided that I would put it up for adoption. I wouldn't be able to live with a constant reminder of my "time" at Malfoy Manor or of Draco Malfoy.

I was broken out of my babble by Ron standing in front of me looking nervous and with red cheeks that rival the flaming color of his hair.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"I....." "I st....." "What I am trying is to say is that things haven't gone the way they should have."

"That goes without saying I believe, Ron."

"Well, other than the last year. I think the last three years have been all off. What I mean is that things between us.... meaning that we didn't... things weren't right... no I don't mean. I mean.-"

"Spit it out, Ron. What is it?"

"I still- I still love you, Mione- as more than just friends."

"You have got to be kidding me, Ron. You broke up with me because you decided we were only suited as friends."

"I thought maybe that was what things were supposed to be, but when you left I was beyond broken. I missed you so much and realized that things are supposed to be romantic between us."

He moved toward me. I had been so heart-broken when he broke up with me and gave me the better as friends line. He leant down to where I was sitting as if to try to kiss me. I pulled away.

"Ron, you can't sting me along like this. First, we passionately kiss during the final battle. Then you declare undying love for me. A year later you say we're better as friends. Six months later you say that it is too awkward to be friends. Now you want to be my boyfriend again? What is wrong with you? Haven't I been through enough?!?!?!?"

I got up and stormed out.

It was tomorrow. Or well more accurately today. My appointment.

I swallowed the potion. _Shudders._

Not those again.

My stomach began to glow, to any muggle this would appear strange, but for pregnancy test potion, it was completely normal.

It would take 3 minutes to activate and turn color. Pink for pregnant with a girl. Blue for pregnant with a boy. Yellow for no pregnancy.

I could feel the sweat boiling up inside me. My hair was standing on end. I was more nervous than ever before in my life. I didn't know if I could handle the news. I felt nauseous and not that isn't an effect of the potion. It's just nerves.

My damn nerves.

I suddenly felt hot tear rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't handle this. If I was pregnant, it was going to mean giving up my baby. My baby. But the only thing more painful than giving it up, would be to see Malfoy in it every day. _Shudders_.

Damn shudders.

Three minutes were up. I looked down.

Blue.

I couldn't contain the sob that over came me. The crying, the bawling, the yelling, all just bubbled over.

I was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's son.

I got back to Grimmauld Place after my appointment. I knew Ginny was eager to find out if I was pregnant or not. Or well I should say more anxious than eager really. A common gramatical mistake though. Not the time.

"So.? Product of Satan or safe-zone?"

"Product of Satan." I said dejectedly.

She ran over and hugged me. I hadn't discussed anything really with her ir anyone. I suppose that she thought I was going to keep it, but how could I?

"We will have a bedroom/nursery set up right away."

"Ginny, I'm not keeping him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to put him up for adoption. I can't raise a child that every time I look at I would be reminded of the worst year of my life. Being abused. I couldn't handle it."

"Oh."

That was all she said. She just stared blankly. I was unsure of what to do. I didn't realize she expected me to keep him.

"Mione, you know we would help. I know how desperately you want to be a mom someday. So this boy is unplanned, but why give up the chance at motherhood?"

"Because, Ginny, I couldn't look at my son without horror most likely. Did you know children are more likely to look like their fathers in the early stages of life. Could you imagine not being able to hold your son without crying out in horror or wishing he never existed?"

"I suppose you're right, but promise me you will think about it."

"Ginny, I-"

"Just think about it, Mione."

"I'll think about it. I probably won't though. I-"

"Just think. Weigh all sides of the equation. Would it be more painful to see a bit of Malfoy in your son or to never know what he ends up like. Maybe he will be intelligent or handsome or exactly like you. You will **never** know if you give him up."

"Gin, stop with the guilt trip! Okay. Just stop! You don't know what this is like." I began to cry. She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You're right. I don't know what it's like. I just can't imagine-" She stopped when it made me cry louder and harder. I just couldn't hold anything in anymore.

The last year's torture. The events with Ron form before that. Everything that ever caused me pain I cried about that night.

Nothing was hidden. I told Ginny everything through my sobs. For a year, I had had not one to talk to or cry to about my problems whether new or old. I never had healed form the problems with Ron.

Something as simple as crying was the beginning to healing.

**So there you go! An actual real chapter completed! Cheers everyone! So next chapter will have the trial in it. Thoughts anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Another update so soon? YES! Let me hear the cheers and applause! Yeah, I got really bored with nothing to do so I figured I would write.**

The day of the trial came. I was ready to show my memories and take Veritaserum, and then of course there is the evidence of my being pregnant with his child. I didn't think things were looking so good for the Malfoy family.

I only had two problems. First: a nagging sensation that something was going to go horribly wrong. Second: I had no idea how to handle seeing Satan and Co,.

"Hermione, are you ready for this?" Ginny asked, concern written all over her face. Eyes squinted. Eyebrows raised. Sympathetic smile plastered on her face.

"I honestly don't know." I breathed out. "I am going to have to tell everyone that I am pregnant. What if they get off and try to 'take care' of the baby, if you know what I mean. I might not be keeping my son, but someone wil want him. I couldn't bear the thought of him dead. When I think of parents who kill their children it makes me sick. Like I know sometimes some people can't deal and get abortions, but I am just not that person. Ugh! Ginny, I am definitely nervous. I'm babbling." I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get a grip on myself.

"Mione, it's okay. I am guessing that this is normal. I mean we have no experience with this, or well anything normal for that matter, but everything is going to be okay. So maybe the world will know you're pregnant, but that doesn't mean that things will be bad. Great, now I am babbling."

I leaned my head on her shoulder. I needed support. Even sitting on this bench, I felt my body ready to give way beneath me.

A flash of blonde through the open doors of the court room being seated.

A single tear ran down my face as I whispered, "It's time." I wiped that lone tear from my face and walked with purpose inside to the back of the stadium seating. The entire Wizengamot was overseeing the trial. Many wizards in read an black robes surrounded me, looking from me to Malfoy the younger.

Some looked on with sympathy; others with disbelief. It was obvious that the Malfoys had connections in the wizard court.

I went into this knowing that though. Some of these members were purebloods who stayed out of the war, but still were against Mudbloods. In fact, I could pick out at least five members of the court that I recognized as having come into the slavery ring once or twice.

The minister quieted the chatter and interrupted my thoughts.

"The trial of one Lucius Malfoy, one Narcissa Malfoy, and one Draco Malfoy is now in session. The accused are being tried for slavery, rape, and assault through physical and magical means."

There was some grunting of disbelief through the court at that point. I knew no matter what happened some would try to get the Malfoys off, but I hoped the majority weren't these people. But how could they be? That would just be the worst luck... But knowing me... Possibly... No, I must think positive now.

The trial went by rather quickly my true memories and the Malfoys very well edited memories were shown to the court.

If the memories were different, it meant that they would break out the Veritaserum.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy please step forward." They chose him because they figured him the one most likely to spill all secrets because of a weaker mind, being barely 20.

What happened next was the most horrifying words I would ever hear in my life.

"Was Hermione Granger your slave ever?"

"No." He stated simply. I didn't understand how it was possible. He was lying. The Veritaserum must have been fake or tampered with.

"Did you ever rape her?"

"No. Any intercourse we had was purely consensual."

The court was in an uproar at this point.

"Did you ever abuse her?"

"No more than what she literally asked for."

I stood with indignation written all over my face. My eyes the tiniest slits. Fists clenched. Lips pursed. I walked forward, more accurately I marched and seemed like I flew over.

"He's lying!" I yelled.

He was the one to address me with a hidden smirk that I could still see, and I was only angered more by that.

"I am under Veritaserum. I couldn't possibly lying." He used a haughty tone in his words.

"But, you could take the Veritaserum if you are so sure."

My hand flew to my stomach. If it weren't for my "condition," I would have downed the entire vile.

"I can't. Veritaserum can cause birth defects when pregnant."

A sound of shock and uproar went throughout the court.

"Hermione Granger pregnant?" they all were saying. Some with pure shock that the goodiest two-shoes ever could find herself in such a situation. Some saying it while laughing haughtily, judging me.

"You're pregnant, Granger? Didn't see that one coming. But I can assure this court that it is not mine. A contraceptive spell was used each time you came to me begging for it."

"LIAR!" I shouted the indignation overcoming the humiliation I was feeling.

"Veritaserum." he said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," I heard Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister himself say. "But, we are unable to convict the Malfoys under theses circumstances." He shot me a look saying that this was not over and a thorough investigation would be put into the Veritaserum. He believed me was what that look assured me. He then nodded as if reading my mind.

With the tears filling my eyes, I began to run out of the court. I collapsed in a distant corner of the ministry. Why me? I thought.

"WHY ME?" I yelled. I cried not caring how I looked to those around me staring strangely, but not daring to approach. But one shadow stood over me.

**Note: Don't you love cliffhangers? I wish I could do more with the trial, but it was exceedingly hard to write.**

**Quick update: My grandmother has 3 malignant tomers in her breast. She has a form of heart disease, diabetic high blood sugar, and some possible lung problems. She has to have a mastectomy, but not until her other health problems are taken care of. It's very scary right now. But I will try not to let it interfere with my updating that is infrequent enough as it is.**


	8. Note

**Note:**

**First off, has anyone else not been getting emails when their alerted stories are updated or is that just me?**

**Second of all:**

**I am sooo sorry to do this, but I am putting this story on official hiatus. It is not discontinued though.**

**I have a lot going on at home and cannot write right now. I am so sorry.**

**Between my grandmother being sick, my brother being a controlling douche bag, my mom being well her, school, and my own emotional problems I cannot continue, not in this state.**

**I need to work on a few things before I can continue like my addictions that I need to rid myself of, NOT GOING TO REHAB I am working it out on my own because they are not rehab serious. I also need time to focus on not taking off. Life is bad now guys. I wish it didn't have to affect my writing, but it does.**

**I will be keeping updates on my status of getting near work on my Facebook for my pen name. Look me up and friend me on Facebook. The name is Lily Riter Marco and the profile picture is a skull.**

**I'm done bring you with my messed up life now.**

**If you bothered to read this whole thing, please keep me in the back of your heads and send me hypothetical support.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: So, my hiatus has been a little shorter than I imagined, thankfully. So now I am back, with a vengeance, just kidding about the vengeance part. Still, I am sorry that I stopped this tory for as long or short as I did. But have no fear, the next chapter is here!**

There were two possibilities as to who was standing over me. Ron or Malfoy. It couldn't be Harry or Ginny because the shadow was too large and skinny. I didn't look up however. Whether there was red or blond hair before me, I didn't care. I just got up without looking ready to walk away with purpose to prove to whichever fool it was bothering me that I was in no mood to have conversation with either of them.

The mystery shadow had other plans however. The hand of the shadow reached out and grabbed my arm. "Looks like we need to have a talk, Granger." Malfoy. Great. "We really don't." I said. I pulled my arm back and spun around to walk away, but that pesky hand caught my arm again.

It spun me around but harder this time. "Yes we do." He said with that same look he had in his eyes when he had me in captivity, but I promised myself I wouldn't cower in front of him like he was my master. I hardened the look on my face. "We really do not. Now let go of me before I scream for help and things star to look bad for you."

He laughed. The bastard. "Do you think I am scared of your threats, Granger? Do you really think you have any power over me? I was just declared as innocent. I even took Veritaserum. The court believes me, so there is nothing you can do, Mudblood."

Part of me started to believe him, but the other part of me knew that if he was caught holding onto me against my will, it would look bad. Also, Kingsley was going to look into the Veritaserum incident. I just had to wait for the right person to pass by before I screamed for him to let me go and BAM! He would be caught.

That right person was rounding the corner now. It was Kingsley. Thank Merlin.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" I yelled as a damsel in distress would and started to struggle. Malfoy must not have seen Kingsley because he fought against me pulling away and said the perfect words to get him into trouble.

"I don't take orders from you, Mudblood, or have you forgotten that you are my slave." Kingsley definitely heard him because what happened next was the best thing that could have happened. He cleared his throat, and Malfoy looked over.

He instantly dropped my arm and tried to make a run for it, but Kingsley used a body binding curse on him. The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. The aurors were called and escorted him to a temporary holding cell.

The next thing I could really understand at the time was Harry and Ginny enveloping me a hug. I didn't know I had any tears to cry, but I found them pouring out. I was crying out of relief and joy that he had been caught and would be properly punished this time, but I also cried because I had been scared. Even though I knew Malfoy had no wand, he was plenty scary without one as I had learned many times.

"Miss Granger?" One of the aurors approached me carefully. "Yes?" I sniffled out. "Would you mind answering a few questions? The Minster filles us in on what he could, but we need to hear the rest from you."

Harry and Ginny held me a little tighter. "Smith, I don't think this is the best time." Harry said to the aurors, but it was really the only time. I just wanted all of this to be over.

"It's okay, Harry. I can answer their questions." They gave me a look of are you sure, but I simply nodded. They reluctantly loosened the grip on me , and I went with the aurors to answer some questions and hopefully to put this whole thing to rest and the Malfoys in jail.

**Note: Sorry it is so short, but it's still an update. Hope you liked it though.**


	10. Epilogue

**Note: Well, it's your lucky day. I didn't think I would be able to update for another few days, but because you all are so awesome, I made time. Your support through these hard times is very much appreciated. I love you guys. So unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story.**

After the questioning from the aurors, Harry and Ginny took me home, by home I mean Grimmauld place of course. What I really needed was a good sleep for a while. And I actually could now. It was over. Malfoy was caught and he and his family thrown in Azkaban. I'm not sure how long the sentence is.

I laid down in my bed ready for the well deserved sleep I was deprived of for the last year. Welcome sleep.

Almost a year later, I was healing- slowly. Things were getting back to normal. I could sleep easy. I could have fun. I could live life.

I gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. I decided to give up her to a wonderful couple who were stable and loving enough to give her a wonderful life. I do miss her of course. Giving up that baby was the hardest thing I ever had to do- to turn around and walk away pretending I didn't love her.

Not even Ginny knows that I regret it. I wish I had kept her. I could have provided a life, but part of me knows the one she is getting will be better. The couple let me choose her first name though. I named her Emilia. I always loved that name... They chose the middle name Zoe.

Her name is Emilia Zoe Carter. She will grow up a nice normal witch in a wonderful wizarding family.

That night I gave her up though, the strangest thing happened. I still don't know if it was magical or a figment of my imagination.

"_Where am I? How the hell am I in Malfoy manner?" "So you're joining me tonight, Granger?" _

"_Malfoy? What the hell is going on? I know I am asleep."_

"_Yes. You are. But no, this isn't impossible, considering this happens every time I fall asleep, only I see the horrible things I dod to you. I need to tell you some things, Hermione. First-"_

"_Wait a second. You just called me 'Hermione'"_

"_Yes, is it a crime to use your first name?"_

"_For you it should be..." I mumbled. I was so confused._

"_Anyway, I have to tell you that, that, that I'm sorry. What I did to you- I can't really apologize can I? All the words I could say to make excuses or attempt to say really mean nothing. No matter how I try to calm my conscience, this happens. I havent slept right in a year, not just because I'm in Azkaban, but because all I can think about is what I did to you.I had these dreams before I came here so I know it's not the dementors. I tried to write them off and keep my awful exterior. I know this is out of character for me, but I am exceedingly sorry."_

_He breathed in deep._

"_Is this magic or in my head, Malfoy?"_

"_It's magic, Hermione."_

"_I don't know if I believe you. But, Draco, yes I used your first name, I have learned a lot- through therapy mostly, but I learned that if I don't forgive you on some level that I can never be happy with my life. So I guess, if this is a dream, my sub-conscience forgives you. If this is magic and I am talking to you, I guess I really do somewhat forgive you."_

"_Tell me about our baby."_

"_I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Emilia Zoe Carter. She was 6 pounds 2 ounces. She doesn't have generic blue eyes like most babies. She has steel gray- like her father. Barely any hair, but I think it was brown- like her mother. She has all ten fingers and all ten toes. Perfectly healthy. Perfectly beautiful."_

"_Emilia Zoe Carter? Beautiful name. You gave her up?"_

"_I had to."_

_He simply smiled at me. Not a smirk, a real smile._

"_You have to go now, Hermione."_

"_I know. I have to go back to life."_

It's been 2 years since the dream. I am happy. No, I'm not seeing anyone. But, still, life is good. The Carters send me one picture of Mia a year from her birthday. She has those steel gray eyes of Malfoy's, my curl brown hair, and a very good mix of his and my facial features.

Ron and I made up. We decided on being friends. We're just not right together. In fact, he found the love of his life six months ago, Allison Hamilton, a sweet muggle girl who he is going to propose to tonight. Boy was she in for a shock when she found out we were wizards.

Harry and Ginny have twins- one boy one girl, James Sirius Potter (of course) and Hermione Casey Potter. Couldn't believe it when they gave her my first name.

We are all still friends. I know this is a sappy way to end the story of my life to you all, but I can't hink of any way different I would want it to end, except to have my daughter Mia with me. Oh, my Mia.

**Note: So this is the end! What did you think? Also, I am thinking possible sequel. What do you guys think?**


	11. Thanks!

**Thanks to everyone who has been supportive through this story. You, my readers, are amazing.**

**Special thanks to:**

**voldyismyfather- you stuck through the entire story from the beginning.**

**Anneryn7- a loyal review and very supportive during my problems when there was a lack of updates**

**Locked-up-Lycan- an awesome reviewer!**

**JustinneXD- you didn't review each chapter, but your reviews made me laugh a bit and gave good insight in others s I thought you should get an honorable mention.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who put me on story/author alerts or favorited my story!**

**You are all amazing! **

**I will most definitely be writing a sequel.**

**Little tidbit that I left out:**

**I know originally Hermione was pregnant with a boy but gave birth to a girl. How that happened? Read the next story.**

**Again thank you to everyone!**


End file.
